Fighting for You
by XiaSynchronicity
Summary: She saw her whole life passing through her eyes. She thought it was the end. But, even though her life wasn't exactly meaningful, she didn't want it to end...Somewhat, she was given a second chance. An she promised herself this time, she would not trow it away.
1. Opening My Eyes

[Hello there! Here is my new God Eater Burst story. It's not my first since I deleted my last one. I realized that my OC had the characteristic of a Mary-Sue, a tragic and over dramatic past. So I had to delete the whole "Everyone thinks I'm a monster, I'm so miserable" past. I noticed that some people had already started following it. If you are reading this, I want to thank you and apologize for deleting the story but I wasn't happy with it…

I hope this story can come up better. Thank you for reading my story!

I do not own God Eater Burst. Only my character, Inori Naoe.]

I was all dizzy. She couldn't see right…

She was lying down on the ground. It was cold. Or maybe it was just her.

Her chest was hurting. She couldn't breathe right.

She was dying.

How? How did it happened?

Oh, right. An Aragami attack. Suddenly, she heard a scream. A roar. And then it all went black.

She soon realized she couldn't move. Her head, her arms, her legs, even her fingers.

Blinking was the only action she could still do.

Images started to flash through her eyes.

Two figures walking away.

An old lady giving her a smile and a pat on the head.

Two girls dragging her by the hand, giggling.

A boy with red cheeks giving her a letter and then running away.

A slap on her face. A smirk.

Rain. Sun. A clock ticking…

Short…such a short life.

"_Now…it's all going to end…"_ she thought.

No, please. It was so short.

"_I don't…wanna…die…"_

"I see corpses over there!"

"Check their pulse! There might be still a chance!"

Voices. Were those voices?

"No…no pulse."

Silence.

"If we had come sooner…"

"Don't blame yourself. None of us could have predicted that they would actually attack this area."

Someone was there.

She tried to shout but her voice wouldn't come out. She started to cry. No, no.

She tried to move her body once again. Her attempts made a stone roll.

"Who's there?!"

"Someone is still alive?"

She managed to hum sounds… "P…Pl…ease…"

"Where is it coming from?"

"I'm not sure…"

No…please, it had been so short.

"S-SAVE ME!"

A painful ache suddenly occurred in her chest. It hurt, it hurt so much…

"Over here! It came from here!"

She saw two figures running to her. Two strong arms caught her.

"It's a girl. Look at her, she's so young…" The other figure said.

"Yuri, go get someone now! She's bleeding everywhere!"

Steps.

"Don't worry, help is coming, okay? Just keep breathing and don't close your eyes no matter what."

"H-Hurts….can't breathe…"

"Don't worry, we'll help you…"

A man. He had bright blue eyes and his body was warm. It was…nice.

"_Sleepy…"_

"No, no! Don't close your eyes! Stay with me! I-I'll talk with you until the doctor comes. What's your name?"

"I…no..ri."

"Inori? It's a pretty name…How old are you, Inori?"

"S-Seven…"

"Shit, so young…" He muttered and looked around. "Where are they?!"

"Ry…uu…"

"What is it, Inori?"

"Don't…lea…ve me…alone…"

He pulled her close.

"Sshhh don't cry. I won't leave you. You lived in the orphanage, right?

"Y-Yeah…That's why…I'm…alone…Ryuuji…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm…going to…die…r-right?"

Silence. She could feel Ryuuji's blue eyes gazing intensely at her. She felt his grip getting tighter.

"RYUUJI, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"WE'RE HERE!"

Steps.

"Oh god, she's-!"

"Kaya!"

"R-Right! Kai, give me the bandages, now!"

Sounds.

"Ryuu, you're crying…?"

"Shut up and help them."

The voices were fading and fading. She was so sleepy.

"_I'll close my eyes, just for a little, okay?..."_

"! She's loosing consciousness!"

"INORI, DON'T DIE!"


	2. Awakening

_Inori's POV_

"Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long."

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the voice speaking to me.

"Now then let me welcome you…to humankind's last fortress, Fenrir…I will now test your compatibility as a member of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force, the God Eaters."

I felt my body getting tense. God Eater…compatibility…

What if my compatibility was negative? What if I failed?

"Please try to relax a little. You'll get better results that way." The voice spoke up. Probably this was the general reaction of the new recruits on these tests. I tried take a deep breath, relaxing. _"Focus. Don't let your anxiety get the best of you." _

The man continued. "When you're ready, go stand in the front of that case in the center of the room."

I looked at it. It was a big red machine with the logo of Fenrir craved on the front. The only sound I could hear at that time was the sound of my steps walking towards the case and the pounding of my heart. Although I had relaxed my body, my heart was still anxious…As I looked closer, inside the machine it seemed to be some sort of sword on it. Or maybe a gun, I wasn't sure at the time. A circular slot was in the middle of the inside, to put my wrist. I placed it there and waited for something to happen. I could feel eyes staring at me, waiting for something to happen. But what?

Suddenly, the machine slammed down and clamped my wrist. I let a muffled scream escape of my mouth as I tighten the grip of my other hand on my arm.

I hurt. I hurt a lot. That machine was going to break my wrist in two. Ryuu was right. My body was fragile…maybe too fragile.

And not just that, I could feel a thousand of needles tangling through my hand and entering my body…Why? What was that thing doing to me?

Finally the machine let my wrist go. Good it was still in one piece. But then I saw something different on it. A scarlet armlet adorned it now.

Bringing my arm up, I was surprise by the lightness of the sword/gun. It was not like a feather but still not very heavy as I thought. Then my eyes widened as a black matter came out of the sword and involved my hand, becoming one with it.

S-Strange…

"Congratulations. You are now the first of the Far East Branch's "New Type" Gods Eaters."

Those words…yeah, that's right. Now I was a God Eater. I finally…became a God Eater.

I put the God Arc alongside my body, grabbing it with my both hands as I turned to where the voice was coming.

"This concludes the Aptitude Test. Now that we know you're a match, you'll be going for a medical check-up next. Now then…I'd like you to wait in the room beyond that door…Don't hesitate to let someone know right away if you start feeling unwell."

Feeling unwell? And here I was, thinking that the results were already given. But, after all, I still had a lot to learn.

"I have high hopes for you!"

And with that, my life as a New Type God Eater started.


End file.
